


I know all your secrets. ~Reddie~

by StrangerBlood



Category: IT - Stephen King
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerBlood/pseuds/StrangerBlood
Summary: Richie y Eddie han perdido de la cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvieron revoloteando en torno al otro por algo que ambos estaban seguros no era correcto pero se sentía como tal, quizá Richie podía ser un bocazas de primera pero nadie más que Eddie sabía que las cosas no siempre son como uno cree.-Estoy seguro que si pudieras verte te correrías en este mismo instante-susurró Eddie contra la oreja de Richie antes de lamerla.Tampoco es que Eddie fuera un santo como a todos les gusta pensar porque cuando estaban en la comodidad de su cuarto las cosas eran ligeramente diferentes ¿quién iba a pesar que en realidad a Richie le gustaba cuando Eddie eran quien mandaba? puede que nadie pensara eso, después de todo ¿Cómo el tierno y pequeño Eddie Kaspbrak iba a ser capaz de dominar al alto y bocazas de Richie Tozier?Mención de Stenbrough.





	1. I know.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi segundo fanfic Reddie, espero le guste <3

Richie se movió incomodo por el lugar intentando encontrar sus lentes; si alguien le hubiera dicho que ese día iba a recibir la paliza de su vida simplemente se hubiera quedado en casa como debería haber hecho y luego haber invitado a Eddie a dormir como es lo que llevaba pensando toda la semana pero no, simplemente quiso hacer las cosas bien por una vez en la vida y salir un poco antes de casa para quizá -si tenía suerte- encontrarse con sus amigos en los Barrens antes de pedirle a Eddie que fueran juntos a su casa.

Soltó una maldición cuando una rama le hizo caer y su maltratado cuerpo dio de lleno contra el piso ¿Por qué mierda era tan ciego como un topo? Debería ser un delito que le dejaran andar solo por la vida con la cantidad de aumento que tenían sus lentes. Cerró sus ojos cansado solo un momento mientras se daba la vuelta, no valía la pena si quiera moverse del lugar, no sabía en donde estaba y no encontraba sus lentes, no recordaba mucho de lo que realmente había pasado, solo las sucias manos de Bowers tomarlo de su bicicleta y arrastrarlo lejos del camino mientras le cubría la boca y...

-_"Conozco tu secreto Tozier, tu pequeño y sucio secreto"_-

Tensó su mandíbula mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, el jamás había querido esto, el no quería ser diferente, simplemente quería vivir su vida de forma normal y a pesar que sus padres se dieron cuenta desde siempre que no era un chico normal jamás se negaron a él, porque joder cuando les confesó que era Gay fue como si un gran peso se hubiera sacado de encima, sus padres le apoyaban y estaban encantados de que fuera Eddie su novio ¿Por qué la gente no podía ser como sus padres? Estaba seguro que muchas cosas se podrían evitar de ser así.

-Mierda-dejó escapar mientras dejaba caer sus manos a los lados completamente rendido, no iba a encontrar sus malditos lentes antes de que cayera la noche y no había traído su Woki-toki porque estaba seguro que sus amigos estarían en los Barrens -siempre lo estaban si no hacían planes el día anterior-

Llevó una de sus manos a su cara intentando verla aunque fuera un poco pero lo único que podía ver era una mancha que ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer como suya, estaba toda sucia y llena de sangre, pero que decir de su otra mano que comenzaba a inflamarse -estaba seguro que la había quebrado o mínimo hecho mucho daño- ¿Por qué simplemente no fue capaz de darse la vuelta y seguir durmiendo?

Soltando un quejido lleno de dolor se apoyó sobre sus codos para erguirse aunque fuera un poco entrecerrando los ojos intentando reconocer por última vez donde mierda se encontraba, no recordaba mucho del camino que Bowers le había hecho recorrer mientras se internaba en el bosque por lo que ahora estaba seguro que cualquier paso en falso haría que se perdiera aún más. Cerró los ojos de forma resignada mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas al suelo una vez más, no iba a lograr nada quedándose allí, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba su bicicleta pero podría apoyarse en los árboles y encontrar de alguna manera algo que le fuera remotamente familiar.

-Vamos Richie-se dio ánimos mientras se levantaba-Eres un perdedor, debes saber que las cosas son más fáciles cuando lo eres-mordió sus labios y comenzó a caminar a paso temeroso hasta el primer árbol que vio ¿O acaso solo era el tronco? No importaba, al menos no había caído de nuevo-Además-se interrumpió sus propios pensamientos-Eddie se va a enfadar cuando sepa que llegaste tarde con los demás-Dio otro paso y se alejó del árbol lo suficiente para encaminarse a ciegas al otro árbol-mierda-sobo su nariz cuando alcanzó primero el árbol con la cara que con las manos-muy gracioso-murmuró molesto.

Quizá pocos sabían que Richie comenzaba a hablar en voz alta y para si mismo cuando estaba nervioso, era una manera de rellenar los silencios incómodos con quien fuera que estuviera o cuando estaba solo y preocupado, no importaba cuanto lo intentara era una cosa que no podía corregir y la vez que Eddie se dio cuenta solo le dijo "Creo que eso es adorable" luego la sangre se le subió por completo a las mejillas y no fue capaz de mirar a Eddie por el resto de la tarde.

Hablando de Eddie las cosas habían cambiado mucho luego de haber derrotado a _Eso_, se dio cuenta que los sentimientos que tenía eran muy diferentes por el hipocondríaco del grupo que por el resto, no iba a negar que le encantaba escaparse con Bev entre clases para fumar algún cigarro o que esperaba impaciente cada vez que tenían una pijamada en casa de Bill pero Eddie...el siempre fue diferente; quizá en un principio le encantaba meterse con él solo para molestarlo, solo para enseñarle que no era alguien simple bocazas aunque también entendió que Eddie no era el niño que todos conocían y vaya que lo entendió bien.

Porque luego de que ambos aceptaran sus sentimientos por el otro y pasaran su amistad al siguiente nivel algo dentro de su pequeño amigo cambió por completo -al menos en la soledad de su cuarto- y aunque lo negara, amaba a ese posesivo y sexy Eddie que le hacia delirar de placer.

-¿Richie?-

Alzó la cabeza cuando la voz de Stanley le saco de sus pensamientos ¿Cómo mierda había dado con él? No lo sabía pero agradecería a quien fuera de no estar solo de nuevo, era horrible joder.

-Stanley-se apresuró a decir mientras apretaba el árbol en el que estaba afirmado, no iba a moverse de allí, no sin sus lentes ya había conocido el piso antes gracias a eso asique no.

-Mierda Richie-se acercó a él para poner ambas manos en la cara de su amigo obligándole a mirarle-nos preocupamos cuando no apareciste a la hora-reviso los golpes en su cara y frunció el ceño cuando vio su ceja rota- ¿Qué mierda te paso?-

-Bowers me pasó-le dijo alejando la mano de Stanley haciendo una mueca su mano herida toco la del contrario.

-Pero que mierda-tomo la mano de Richie entre las suyas y la examino algunos segundos-deberíamos pasar al hospital, esto no tiene buena pinta-

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-preguntó sin siquiera quitar su mano de las de Stanley, estaba cansado de pelear contra el dolor.

-Encontré tu bicicleta a pocos metros de aquí, al ver que no llegaste Bill sugirió que Eddie llamara a tu casa, como dijeron que habías salido para acá imaginamos que te había pasado algo asique comenzamos a buscarte-

-Oh el gran Bill se ha preocupado por el pobre de Richie-le dijo moviendo sus cejas de forma divertida mientras cerraba los ojos-Me hubiera ido de aquí hace rato pero resulta que no encuentro mis gafas y no veo más allá de mi nariz-abrió los ojos de nueva cuenta mirándole o al menos intentándolo.

-Eres un puto topo-se quejo mientras se giraba para pasarse el brazo bueno de este por sobre sus hombros y llevaba una de sus manos a la cintura de Richie para comenzar a caminar-las encontré cerca de tu bicicleta pero Eddie las tiene, me dijo que los más probable es que si te las pasaba ahora solo lograrías perderlas de nuevo-

Richie puso los ojos en blanco mientras negaba ante eso, Eddie tenía razón, lo más probable es que ni siquiera pudiera colocárselas el solo pero estaba tan cansado y su cabeza estaba comenzando a doler por estar tanto tiempo forzando su vista que las agradecería aunque el mismo Bowers se las colocara.

-Falta poco-interrumpió el silencio Stan cuando vio que Richie no iba a decir nada y la verdad es que tampoco se veía bien como para decir algo-Los chicos deben estar con tu bicicleta todavía, podemos acompañarte al hospital y luego directo a tu casa, estoy seguro que estarás bien-

Trastabillo un par de pasos hasta caer cuando sintió que Richie dejaba de ayudarle a caminar y el peso era demasiado para cargarlo el solo ¿Qué mierda? Giró su cabeza cuando ambos aterrizaron en el piso y frunció el ceño al ver que este no se movía.

-¿Richie?-le llamó moviendolo lo suficiente para ponerlo de espaldas en el piso-oh vamos-se quejó arrodillándose junto a su amigo ¿Cuánto había golpeado Bowers antes de dejarle ir?- Eddie se va a enfadar contigo por dormir en el suelo-le dijo intentando no pensar en que su amigo estaba inconsciente a su lado por culpa del matón de la escuela-me las vas a pagar Richard Tozier-le dijo subiéndole la camiseta dejando escapar un gemido de dolor, podía aprecias por varias partes del torso de su amigo como dejaban el color normal para comenzar a ponerse moradas y verdosas ¿Cómo mierda había escapado con vida de allí? Bajó con cuidado la camiseta de nuevo y se acercó a la cabeza de este para ver de cerca la herida de la frente, al menos había dejado de sangrar pero estaba seguro que necesitaría puntos.

Stan se dejó caer sentado al piso mientras miraba su amigo, podía cargarlo en su espalda -tampoco sería la primera vez-el problema era subirlo a ella si no estaba cooperando en nada.

-Qué sepas-dijo luego de pensarlo mucho para levantarse y levantarlo con él-Me debes la vida bocazas-de un solo intento lo subió a su hombro y como si se tratara de un costal de papas comenzó a caminar de nueva cuenta, eran al menos 10 minutos hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos y si quería llegar a tiempo no podía quedarse esperando que alguno de los perdedores le buscara poco después.

***********************************************

Decir que Eddie estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de asma era estar casi en lo cierto, el pequeño chico se encontraba aún con los lentes de Richie en sus manos mientras miraba a otro lado, no podía creer que lo había cogido Bowers antes de que dieran con él ¿A dónde mierda lo había podido llevar? No estaba seguro, el bosque era amplio y de no ser por la puntada que le dio en el pecho cuando no lo vio llegar minutos después de la hora acordada ni siquiera hubiera empezado a buscarlo.

-El está bien Eddie-habló Bill intentando consolarlo-Es Richie después de todo-

-Y es porque es Richie porque me preocupo más todavía-mordió sus labios y dejó al fin los lentes en su camisa-no quiero ni pensar lo que Bowers pudo haberle hecho-le miró-tu sabes lo bocazas que es-se refregó el cabello frustrado ¿Por qué no pudo haber sido otra persona? Richie se las iba a pagar en cuanto lo viera.

Bill se sentó cerca de donde estaba Eddie para darle una pequeña mirada de soslayo antes de volver su vista al suelo, la verdad es que si fuera a Stan quien estuviera desaparecido tampoco estaría en sus propias casillas.

-Stan lo ha de haber encontrado-intentó animarlo-ya verás que no será nada que no puedas curar-se enderezó lo suficiente para observar una figura a lo lejos-allí viene Stan-se levantó para tomar el brazo de Eddie y comenzar a acercarse.

Eddie dejó caer su inhalador soltándose del brazo de Bill cuando reconoció la figura de Richie sobre uno de los hombros de Stan, mierda, mierda, esto no tenía buena pinta. Sin pensarlo mucho llegó a su encuentro esperando que le bajaran.

-¿Qué le paso?-preguntó a pesar de ser conocedor de la respuesta.

-Bowers le pasó-le miró y negó al final para bajarlo despacio de su hombro hasta el piso con ayuda de Bill-lo encontré apoyado en un árbol, al parecer quiso volver pero no ve más allá de su nariz, es un maldito topo Eddie-se quejó.

Eddie comenzó a revisar a Richie de pies a cabeza haciendo una mueca cuando se detuvo en el brazo de este, estaba amoratado e inflamado -estaba casi seguro que estaba roto-

-Debemos llevarlo al hospital-se alejó lo suficiente para mirar a ambos-no podemos dejarlo aquí-

-Sería bueno despertarlo primero-dijo Bill-a menos que quieras llamar a los padres de Richie y explicarles que encontramos a su hijo inconsciente cuando les dijiste que estaba en perfecto estado-

-Te has vuelto un mentiros Eddie Spagethi-se escuchó la voz de Richie algo ronca.

Eddie ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en que responder ante lo dicho por Bill cuando la ronca voz de Richie le hizo girar la cabeza el tiempo suficiente para ver sus ojos abiertos.

-Richie-

-Hey Edds-le sonrió cansado-Sien..-

-Eres un estúpido bocazas-le reclamó cortando toda disculpa que este quisiera darle mientras le abrazaba-no sabes lo preocupado que me tenías ¿Puedes siquiera imaginar lo preocupado que estaba por ti?-le preguntó sin dejar de abrazarlo intentando no llorar.

Richie solo levantó su mano buena directo al cabello de Eddie acariciándolo, no podía culparlo por eso, el también estaba preocupado, pensó que esta vez no iba a contarla y la verdad es que tuvo miedo, miedo de no poder volver a ver a Eddie.

-Lo siento-fue lo único que salió de él mientras miraba a Stan dejando escapar un mudo "Gracias"-Sabes que me encanta estar así, contigo encima de mi y soltando un par de lágrimas pero creo que no le estamos haciendo ningún bien a mi espalda, ahora si estuviéramos en una cama-dejo escapar moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente.

-Beep Beep Richie-

Stan rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su amigo y poso su mirada en Bill.

-¿Y porqué te has sonrojado tú?-le preguntó curioso.

Las mejillas de Bill se colocaron más rojas de ser posible y evitó su mirada.

-Yo..-

Con los ojos entrecerrados Stan ahora poso su mirada en Richie viendo como las mejillas de este estaban más rojas que las del mismo Bill y alzó una ceja de forma divertida, algo no le estaban contando.

-Richie-llamó a su amigo-necesito saber porque ambos están tan rojos como bombillos en navidad por favor-

-Ya-se enderezó luego de que Eddie se quitara de encima suyo y se levantó teniendo que afirmarse del menor cuando un mareo le amenazo con mandarlo al suelo de nuevo-Digamos que el Gran Bill nos encontró en una situación un tanto...-buscó la palabra-no apta para todo público-

Entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras de este y sintió sus mejillas ponerse rojas también cuando Bill dejo escapar un su oído "Cuando entre al cuarto de Richie, Eddie le estaba masturbando" joder, no iba a poder mirarlo a la cara en un buen tiempo.

-Creo que deberíamos llevarte al doctor-aclaró su garganta.

Eddie solo limpió los lentes y se los colocó con cuidado a Richie para sonreírle de forma un tanto coqueta.

-Vamos bocazas-

.

.

.

.

Llegar a casa de Richie sin que nadie se diera cuenta que este llevaba un par de puntadas en la frente y un yeso en uno de sus brazos fue toda una proeza, primero porque a la hora que llegaron aún era temprano -se habían ido cerca de las 7 de la casa de Bill para que Richie pudiera descansar un poco- y segundo porque aún quedaba cenar y no estaba tan seguro de que pudieran hacerlo en la pieza, asique planeaba hablar con Maggie Tozier ante de la cena esperando que no se escandalizara por las fachas de su hijo.

-Date una ducha-le pidió terminando de envolver el yeso en una bolsa-veré que puedo hacer para que cenemos aquí arriba sin tantas preguntas ¿Vale?-

Richie solo asintió dándole una ligera sonrisa antes de perderse en el baño dejando escapar un suspiro cuando se encontró solo, no podía ser verdad que estuviera con un puto yeso por culpa del maldito de Bowers ¿Por qué mierda no le hizo caso a su instinto? Cerró los ojos un momento antes de abrirlos y darle al agua caliente esperando que se temperara para comenzar a desnudarse.

-Maldición-dejó escapar al verse en el espejo.

La verdad es que no se había visto ni siquiera cuando le hicieron curaciones, siempre muy al pendiente de las palabras de Eddie porque de otra forma se hubiera desmayado de nuevo y con una sola vez encontraba que era suficiente para al vida de Richie Tozier, muchas gracias. Tomo sus lentes y los dejo con cuidado sobre el mueble, estando bien al pendiente de que apenas cortara el agua le diera el brazo para tomarlos o terminaría por caer de nuevo y estaba seguro que sus piernas no iba a aguantar una siguiente vez.

Sin esperar mucho en realidad se metió en la ducha cerrando al cortina tras si para dejar que el agua le cayera por el cabello aplastando sus rizos el tiempo suficiente para alisarlos, no iba a negar que la ducha estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo en relajar sus músculos y llevarse la suciedad a su paso, no podía creer que Henry Bowers supiera que era Gay -había sido cuidadoso en que solo un pequeño grupo supiera aquello y ninguno de los que se los había confesado estarían divulgándolo porque en su mayoría eran del club además de sus padres- Solo esperaba que no supiera que estaba enamorado de Eddie o de que eran novios porque la cosa se pondría fea.

-¿Pero qu..?- 

Apoyó ambos brazos en la pared dejando escapar pequeños jadeos ¿Cuándo se había metido Eddie a su lado? Estaba seguro que incluso había puesto seguro a la puerta por si a su madre se le ocurría entrar luego de lo que sea que Eddie le dijera.

-Estabas muy distraído -le dijo sin dejar de masturbarle-Tu madre ha dicho que quiere verte en cuanto salgas de la ducha-comenzó a repartir besos por su espalda-déjame decirte que me has preocupado bastante-cambió el ritmo por uno un poco más lento.

Richie ni siquiera pensó en lo que Eddie le estaba diciendo, necesitaba hacer que esa mano fuera un poco más rápido joder, no podía entender como es que todo el mundo creía que el se aprovechaba de Eddie cuando la realidad era otra.

-Edds..-dejó escapar mordiendo sus labios-más rápido-le pidió apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos.

-No lo sé Richie...-le miró con una sonrisa en los labios-¿Tú quieres que vaya más rápido?-le preguntó divertido moviendo su cadera esta vez contra la entrada de este sin dejar de morder la piel que estaba a su alcance-debes entender que las cosas no son como tu quieres-

Si alguien supiera que era Eddie quien decidía cuando era el de abajo y cuando no, la gente se reiría en su cara, nadie sería capaz de creer que Eddie era capaz de tener a Richie comiendo de la palma de su mano solo con decir un par de palabras ¿Por qué era así? Simple, Eddie siempre daba la impresión de ser el chico bueno y que no rompe un plato, lo que muchos deberían saber es que son los peores.

-Ahhh...-mordió su brazo con delicadeza-Edds...-se enderezó lo suficiente para poder darse la vuelta-vamos a terminar esto en el cuarto por favor-

-No-le dijo jalando a Richie de los cabellos sin fuerza alguna, solo lo suficiente para que sus labios se rozaran-terminemos aquí-terminó de acortar la distancia para besarle.

Richie cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, estaba tan duro joder, necesitaba que Eddie terminara de hacer lo que se supone que había venido a hacer o no podría ser capaz de salir de allí sin sentir la necesidad de ser atendido.

-Richie-la voz de su madre más unos pequeños golpes en la puerta alertó a ambos de que posiblemente se habían demorado mucho dentro-¿Estás bien? Eddie me dijo lo que paso-

-Estoy bien-se apuró a decir teniendo que afirmarse nuevamente de la pared cuando sintió el cálido interior de la boca de Eddie rodear su miembro-No ha sido muy grave-

-Me dijo que te dieron puntadas en la frente, eso para mi es algo grave-volvió a golpear haciendo presión en la puerta esta vez intentando abrirla-quiero comprobar que estás bien-

-Edds dijo..-mordió sus labios para no gemir-que me esperarías fuera-bajo su única mano buena a los cabellos de Eddie incitándole a que lo metiera por completo.

-Lo sé, pero llevas mucho allí dentro ¿Seguro que no quieres una mano?-le preguntó dejando la puerta tranquila-

-Ja Ja, muy graciosa-le dijo sintiendo un travieso dedo en su interior-Joder Eddie...-

-¿Dijiste algo cariño?-

-Nada-le respondió terminando de afirmarse con ambas manos en la pared-voy a demorar un poco más de lo normal, no te preocupes, ya salgo-

-Esta bien, te espero abajo para revisarte, no pienses que porque esta Eddie vas a comer arriba, los quiero a ambos abajo cuando termines de bañarte-se alejó de la puerta y se fue al fin del cuarto.

La respiración de Richie se hizo un poco más pesada mientras arqueaba la espalda ¿Por qué mierda Eddie se le ocurría hacer eso ahora? No es que se quejara -tampoco es que pudiera- pero desde que comenzaron a tener sexo sintió que rompió algo dentro del pequeño.

-Eddie...-le llamó cerrando los ojos-Salte-le pidió-voy a correrme-

Eddie solo movió un poco más su dedo dentro de Richie y comenzó a acariciar el pequeño punto que estaba volviéndolo loco, estaba seguro que esta noche Richie Tozier iba a estar suplicando por más, pero aún tenían que bajar a comer y la verdad es que el podía esperar. Volvió su vista a la cara de Richie para mover su propia mano sobre su miembro un poco más rápido, era tan excitante tener a Richie así, con las palabras en la punta de la lengua pero sin ser capaz de ser pronunciadas, de tenerlo vulnerable y a su merced cuando se trataba de sexo, jamás se cansaría de la vista que le proporcionaba un Richie con los labios hinchados soltando solo jadeos porque su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado en otras cosas, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos entrecerrados, estaba seguro que podría correrse solo con esa vista.

-Ah..Eddie...-apretó sus manos en forma de puño mientras su cuerpo se sacudía ante los espasmos que le estaba regalando el reciente orgasmo, joder...joder...ni siquiera era capaz de moverse porque estaba seguro que lo único que le mantenía en pie era el hecho de que Eddie seguía de rodillas contra sus piernas.

Eddie por su parte trago todo lo que Richie soltó alcanzando su propio orgasmo segundos después, estaba bastante seguro que algo dentro de ambos había hecho cortocircuito pero había valido la pena.

-Termina de bañarte-le dijo en cuanto se levantó saliendo del interior de Richie-yo voy a vestirme-le dedico un beso húmedo compartiendo el sabor de Richie con ambos y se alejó para tomar el shampoo y colocar un poco en el cabello de ambos enjuagándose el suyo casi como si jamás hubiera habido algo allí-te espero abajo-le dio una nalgada antes de salir de allí.

Richie soltó un suspiro y comenzó a limpiarse el cabello, ¿Quién iba a pensar que la pubertad iba a hacer cosas tan maravillosas con el pequeño de Eddie? Si tan solo Sonia Kaspbrak viera a su bebé en esos momentos se moriría en el mismo lugar, después de todo la pubertad a Eddie no solo le había dado un par de centímetros para crecer.


	2. All your secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte final del Two-shot, espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo, nos leeremos en una siguiente historia <3

Stan cerró la puerta de la entrada luego de que Eddie y Richie se fueran de allí, la verdad es ni siquiera lo pensaron mucho, simplemente trajeron a sus amigos al único lugar donde sabían que no iban a molestarlos ni preocuparse por los golpes que Richie tenía.

Dejó escapar un suspiro cansando antes de darse la vuelta y apoyarse contra la puerta mirando hacia el segundo piso, la realidad era que Bill estaba viviendo prácticamente solo. Podía apostar por sus amigos que lo único que hacían los padres de Bill era la comida y a veces ni eso; el mismo estuvo presente las veces que cocino en silencio, como si eso fuera lo único que conociera, él estuvo las veces que lo vio lavar sus cortes y limpiar sus propias heridas, las veces que le vio enfermar y las veces que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

Lo peor de todo es que el matrimonio de los Denbrough no solo habían perdido a Georgi en el proceso, se llevaron a su novio entre las piernas y ni siquiera sabía realmente como es que aún se mantenía en pie, de ser él, la historia hubiera sido muy diferente desde hace mucho tiempo.

Negando levemente -intentando alejar todo tipo de pensamientos negativos- se alejó lo suficiente de la puerta para comenzar a caminar en dirección al cuarto de Bill, ya ni siquiera recordaba las veces que había estado en esa casa que incluso parte de su ropa había comenzado a rondar las lavadas que hacía Bill algunas veces a la semana. Sin tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes.

Probablemente de haber sido Bill quien hubiera muerto las cosas hubieran sido completamente diferentes -estaba completamente seguro de eso- no podía ni siquiera pensar como es que los padres de Bill no se daban cuenta que con su mutismo e ignorancia lo único que lograban era perder cada vez más al increíble hijo que tenían, quizá les faltaba un empujón para darse cuenta que aún tenían otro hijo con ellos y que por muy adolescente que fuera, los necesitaba más que nunca.

-¿Bill?-preguntó entrando al cuarto para dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba. Observó con una silenciosa satisfacción la tasa que le había preparado a Bill hace poco completamente vacía, estaba seguro que de esperar a este hubiera demorado muchas horas siquiera calmarse y otras muchas más poder dormir asique le preguntó a su mamá por algún té que le ayudara a relajar.

Acomodó a Bill lo suficiente para poder quitarle la ropa -dejándolo solo en ropa interior- para poder ponerle la pijama, estaba seguro que aunque hubiera un terremoto Bill no despertaría y era mejor así, estaba cansado de verlo con feas ojeras, puede que...quizá con mucho esfuerzo y amor de sus amigos Bill volvería a ser el mismo de antes.

Paso despacio una mano por debajo de las rodillas y otra por la espalda teniendo cuidado al levantarlo para apoyarlo contra su propio pecho, era realmente tierno verlo así, verlo dormir tranquilamente sin que nada ni nadie lo impidiera. Con sumo cuidado lo acomodó en la cama arropándolo en el proceso para repetir lo mismo con él metiéndose a la cama también mientras le abrazaba por la cintura.

-Estas bien-susurró contra su cuello-estamos bien-

************************

Richie se dejó caer a la cama completamente cansado, le dolía la cabeza y le palpitaba el brazo bajo el yeso, estaba seguro que iba a morir en cualquier momento porque se sentía del asco -ni siquiera cuando enfermaba se sentía así- podía apostar que la cena había sido aceptable solo porque Eddie había conversado primero con su madre aunque ni siquiera así pudo evitar pasar por la revisión de ella.

-Tu madre me dio estas pastillas-

Entreabrió los ojos y frunció el ceño ligeramente intentando ver que mierda tenía enfrente pero no, se había quitado los lentes poco antes de dejarse caer en la cama asique lo único que podía ver era una mancha -sexy si era Eddie- con lo que parecía ser algo en su dirección, aunque también podían ser imaginaciones suyas y Eddie estaba por otro lado.

-No deberías aceptar nada que venga de ella-dejó salir mientras cerraba de nuevo sus ojos-además en el hospital me dieron las pastillas necesarias, te dijeron para que eran y cuando debía tomarlas, solo quiero algo para el dolor de cabeza-le pidió-ven a la cama-se giró sobre su propio estomago y allí se quedo con ambos brazos sobre su cabeza-Vamos a dormir-

Eddie alzó una ceja al ver a Richie así, por lo general le hubiera asaltado apenas se vieron solos en el cuarto pero tenía razón, la cabeza le debía doler horrible si tuvo que hacerle un cambio de gasa hace poco porque un punto casi se había abierto. En silencio dejo la pastilla sobre la mesita de noche junto con un vaso lleno de agua y se subió a la espalda de Richie subiéndole la camiseta lo suficiente para dejar la piel al descubierto.

-Quizá pueda ayudarte con algo-le comentó buscando sobre la mesita de noche para sacar la crema y aplicarse un poco en las manos antes de comenzar a masajearle teniendo completo cuidado de las zonas moradas-Hemos tenido un día difícil-dejo salir, no le gustaban los silencios con Richie a menos que este estuviera durmiendo, allí amaba ver al pelinegro porque era tan raro verlo dormido, con esa expresión de serenidad y tranquilidad que muy pocas veces tenía.

-Ni que lo digas-dejó escapar mientras abría ligeramente los ojos para cerrarlos de nuevo, estaba relajado-Bowers pega fuerte-

-¿Puedo saber que paso esta vez?-preguntó curioso.

-No lo sé-abrió sus ojos de nuevo-iba de camino a los Barrens cuando escuche que venía tras de mi-suspiró-somos como sus juguetes favoritos-

Eddie miró a Richie más no dijo nada, estaba seguro que las cosas serían tan diferente si Henry Bowers no existiera en sus vidas, podía apostar todos sus gazebos a que sus vidas serían mucho más tranquilos -incluso las de los chicos que no conocía pero sentía pena de que Bowers los ocupara como método de descarga de estrés-

-Debes tomarte las pastillas-dijo minutos después de completo silencio mientras se levantaba de la cama-el doctor fue completamente estricto referente al horario, recuerda que te desmayaste en lo que Stan te traía con nosotros-

Richie se dio la vuelta bajando su camiseta para suspirar y erguirse un poco, la verdad es que el era el que menos estaba feliz con la necesidad de tener que tomarse las pastillas por un horario que estaba seguro que Eddie respetaría al pie de la letra; tampoco es que quisiera desobedecer a todos y no tomar absolutamente nada pero estaba cansado, le dolía la cabeza y el brazo, aunque podía apostar que era todo el cuerpo -como un malestar en general- asique sin quejarse mucho se llevó las pastillas que Eddie le enseño directo a la boca haciéndolas bajar con algo de agua antes de devolverle el vaso.

-¿Contento?-

Eddie solo asintió mientras iba al primer cajón de la cómoda de Richie para sacar su propio pijama, ya ni siquiera recordaba la vez en que su ropa comenzó a aparecer en los cajones del bocazas pero la verdad es que no era mucha -Aún podía temer por el hecho de que si su madre se enteraba lo iba a interrogar hasta tener una versión que pudiera malograr hasta sus propios parámetros- Sin esperar mucho terminó de cambiar su ropa y se dirigió al baño para poder terminar de hacer sus cosas, esperaba que con el pequeño cóctel de pastillas -cortesía del médico y de la misma mamá de Richie- pudiera dormir tranquilo. El mismo sabía cuan incomodo podía ser un yeso asique solo esperaba poder aliviar aunque fuera un poco su carga.

-¿Richie?-preguntó cuando dejo de sentir los murmullos de este desde el baño-¿Sigues aquí?-salió del baño ya listo y sonrió al ver al mayor dormido. El pequeño cóctel de pastillas había hecho su función mucho antes de lo que había planeado, era bueno verlo dormir luego de una horrible tarde y que esperar de la noche, sabía que se sentiría incomodo los primeros días hasta que fuera hora de sacarse el yeso asique iba a intentar estar allí todo lo que pudiera para verlo bien y feliz-¿Qué me hiciste Richie?-preguntó a nadie en realidad mientras acomodaba los rizos de este para poder verle la cara-sea lo que sea-susurró acomodando las tapas para abrigar a ambos-no lo dejes de hacer-le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de apagar la luz que provenía de la mesita de noche.

Se giró lo suficiente para quedar de espaldas a Richie sintiendo a este casi de inmediato amoldarse a su cuerpo, pasando una mano por bajo el brazo de Eddie para posicionarla contra su pecho y pasar sin cuidado la otra por bajo la almohada. 

El cansancio hizo mella en él de forma casi absoluta, no sabía en realidad cuan cansado estaba hasta que logró relajarse entre los brazos de su novio, quizá esta sería una muy agradable noche.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Bill se giró en la cama para cambiar de posición cuando sintió el peso de un brazo sobre su cintura que le impidió realizar la acción, con esfuerzo logró entreabrir los ojos dejando escapar una sonrisa cuando el rostro de Stan fue lo primero que vio. No recordaba como fue que se colocó la pijama ni cuando se acostó, solo que por primera vez en semanas había dormido toda la noche y sin pesadillas.

-Hey-escuchó a Stan, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-Hey-respondió acercándose a darle un casto beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó pasando una mano por los coloridos cabellos de su novio.

-Bien-le sonrió cerrando los ojos ante las caricias-he pasado una muy buena noche, más porque te quedaste a dormir conmigo ¿Está bien que te quedaras?-

-Mis padres sabían que iba a quedarme aquí-puede que sus padres en un principio se hubieran negado con todo a la relación de ellos dos pero luego de muchas disputas y malos comentarios se dieron cuenta que en realidad el que su hijo estuviera con quien quisiera le haría mucho más feliz que con alguien que ellos le impusieran aunque si le habían pedido que mantuvieran un perfil bajo por el que dirán, después de todo, no toda la gente de Derry era tan abierta de mente como ellos-Además no iba a dejarte solo en casa-le giró despacio para quedar sobre Bill sujetando ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de este-¿Por qué desaprovecharía la oportunidad que se nos presenta en bandeja de plata?-

Bill ladeo levemente la cabeza ante ese tipo de respuesta cuando sintió a Stan besar sus labios como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sin pensarlo mucho cerró sus ojos de nueva cuenta haciendo sus manos puños al no poder subirlas hasta el cuello de Stan pero no se iba a quejar -aunque pudiera- la verdad es que le ponía cuando Stan se colocaba en plan rudo.

El primer gemido lo dejo salir él cuando sintió las los labios de Stan comenzar a bajar de los propios a su cuello donde lo ataco sin reparo alguno -estaba seguro que iban a dejar marcas- y la verdad es que poco le importaba a estas alturas lo que dijera el resto, ya había tenido suficiente cuando paso lo de Georgi, era momento de vivir su vida -aunque fuera por unas horas-

-Stan...-dejó escapar cuando que la pelvis de este bajaba hasta chocar con la propia sintiendo el rose hacer a su compañero más que dispuesto a participar-Oh mierda-mordió sus labios jalando despacio sus manos, como si en realidad quisiera recuperar sus movimientos.

Stan solo alzó la vista negando ante Bill, era tan agradable verlo así, temblar por lo que con pocas caricias lograba.

-Bill...-dejó escapar antes de acercarse a su oído-William...-susurró esta vez lamiendo todo a su alrededor para separarse lo suficiente-Hey-le llamó-mírame-pidió soltando las manos de Bill para sentarse sobre la pelvis de este y encorvarse lo suficiente para que sus caras quedaran a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron en el preciso momento que la cara de Stan bajaba para unir de nuevo sus labios; sus manos esta vez bajaron casi por voluntad a levantar la camiseta de pijama que estaba usando para dejarla caer a pocos metros de distancia.

Las manos contrarias repitieron la acción casi sin despegarse, podía apostar que lo que menos querían era alejarse del otro, mucho menos luego de algo como esto. Rodaron sin pensarlo para invertir los papeles, tenían la energía suficiente para saber que los pantalones y ropa interior dentro de poco estorbaría.

-Hemos amanecido con ganas hoy-se burló Stan mientras se deshacía de la ropa de Bill y de la propia para quedar ambos desnudos-No es que me este quejando-dijo comenzando a pasar sus manos por el pecho contrario antes de bajarlas y dejar una sobre su miembro-me agrada la vista-le comentó como si fuera lo más increíble de todo-es muy buena la verdad-Volvió a rodar para dejar a Bill abajo de nuevo-

Bill ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder cuando estuvo abajo de nuevo, no le molestaba en lo absoluto mantenerse abajo si con ello iba a lograr que Stan le hiciera ver el cielo.

-¿De Qu-Quién cr-crees que es la cul-culpa?-preguntó mordiendo sus labios intentando no gemir fuerte, no sabía si había alguien en casa y no se quería arriesgar de ser así.

-No te vi quejarte-dijo comenzando a mover su mano, primero lento, luego un poco más rápido-no te veo quejándote ahora-respondió con una sonrisa en los labios-tampoco creo ver que te quejes en el futuro-

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue de un par de gemidos.

****************************************

Refregó sus ojos intentando alejar el sueño que tenía en esos momentos ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera dormido de una sola vez la noche? Estaba seguro que esto no se iba a volver a repetir -quizá si- pero no estaba completamente seguro, podía sentir la tranquila respiración de Eddie a su lado asique imagino era era temprano todavía. Ahora que sus sentidos comenzaban a despertar sentía su brazo palpitar mucho menos que el día anterior y en su cabeza había una leve molestia donde estaban sus puntos pero nada que no pudiera arreglar en el día.

Se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Eddie y sonrió inconscientemente, eran pocas las veces dónde podía observar a Eddie dormir -la mayoría porque siempre se levantaba antes- algo increíble de ver la verdad, sus gestos eran tan diferentes a cuando estaba despierto y por supuesto discutían mucho menos -quizá el ser novios había arreglado parte de eso-

Sin pensarlo llevó su mano buena a los castaños mechones de cabello que caían sobre la frente de este para acomodarlos de nueva cuenta.

-Buenos días-susurró acercándose a depositar un suave beso en su frente.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Eddie se levantó de la cama directo al baño, necesitaba vaciar su vejiga y una ducha no le vendría mal, quizá ahora si podría tenerla sin tener que masturbarse una segunda vez porque aun tienes los recuerdos de Eddie presentes.

Una vez con aquel problema resuelto volvió al cuarto a ponerse otra ropa -quizá otro pijama- la verdad es que no le apetecía levantarse ese día, al menos hasta que fuera hora de que Eddie volviera a casa porque allí si se levantaría a dejarlo.

Soltando una pequeña risa se acomodó dándole la espalda para dejar que los morados de ese lado descansaran, aun no estaba seguro de como es que había salido vivo de allí, tampoco recordaba toda la pelea, solo que le hicieron caer de la bici a pocos metros de juntarse con sus amigos y que el mismísimo Henry se había encargado de sujetarle los brazos a la espalda con una mano para con la otra cubrirle la boca, luego de haber caminado bastantes metros le habían dado una gran paliza.

Cerró sus ojos cansado mientras acomodaba su mano enyesada cerca de su cara -ni siquiera se retiró los lentes esta vez, no iba a dormir de todos modos- si la mantenía abajo mucho tiempo comenzaba a doler ¿Cómo Eddie había soportado tanto con aquella maldita cosa? el no llevaba ni 24 horas y ya quería retirarlo.

No supo en que momento se quedo dormido solo que cuando fue consciente de su cuerpo nuevamente una mano cubriendo sus labios impidiendo que el incluso el menor sonido saliera mientras que la otra recorría su vientre. Quiso llevar las manos a quitar la que estaba sobre sus labios pero la acción quedo a medio camino cuando sintió que comenzaban a masturbarle.

-No sabes cuanto he esperado por esto-escucho la voz de Eddie algo ronca por el poco uso en las horas pasadas-se cuando escandaloso eres Richie-mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Richie dejó escapar un gemido que fue silenciado casi en el mismo instante que salió, joder...sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras llevaba la mano buena hasta la de Eddie aun con intención de sacarla y la otra la dejaba descansar sobre la cama, no quería que doliera con algún mal movimiento.

-Estoy seguro que si pudieras verte, te correrías en este mismo instante-susurró Eddie contra la oreja de Richie antes de lamerla.

Las caricias siguieron su curso, la Richie ni siquiera intentaba alejarse de Eddie, solo se acomodó de mejor forma para darle más acceso y cerró al fin sus ojos entregándose a las caricias que le estaban proporcionando, la verdad es que el mismo quería proporcionarle algún tipo de caricias a Eddie, devolverle el favor que estaba realizando. Tensó su cuerpo mientras movía su cabeza ligeramente, el sudor se estaba dejando ver en su cuerpo, posiblemente iba a sudar más pero no le importaba tomar una segunda ducha.

-Ngghh...-se estremeció cuando el orgasmo le azoto dejandolo bastante lejos de donde estaba, era...joder que los necesitaba.

Eddie repartió besos en su hombro sin dejar de mover la mano muy a pesar de que había visto a Richie correrse recién, ahora mismo -cuando lo veía estremecerse con cada caricia-es cuando se decía del porque no iban a salir de la cama al menos hasta la hora de almuerzo.

-Vamos Rich...-le colocó de espalda para montarse sobre sus caderas sacando de a poco la mano de su boca-tenemos cosas que hacer-

-Eddie y...-

-Beep Beep Richie-se acercó afirmando ambas manos sobre su cabeza teniendo cuidado con el yeso. En cuanto quedo a pocos centímetros de los labios de Richie le beso, primero casto, quizá incluso inocente hasta que sin pensarlo mucho lamió sus labios como pidiendo permiso.

Los labios de Richie se abrieron dejando entrar la lengua de Eddie; su respiración comenzó a ser un poco irregular sin perder la oportunidad de mover ligeramente las caderas, o si, Eddie se las iba a pagar por todo lo que hicieron ayer en la ducha.

Se alejaron lo suficiente para recuperar algo de aire antes de darse una sonrisa cómplice entre ambos, era el momento perfecto.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  


Bill terminó de vestirse dándole una sonrisa por medio del espejo a Stan.

-¿Qu-Qué observas?-preguntó curioso.

-Un ave-le respondió con simpleza, aun sentando en la cama de este-una hermosa ave-

Las mejillas de Bill se colorearon por completo.

***************

Richie le dio la última calada a su cigarro sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos del menor con los dedos.

-Deberíamos levantarnos-habló Eddie luego de varios minutos en silencio-quedé con que iríamos a comer con Bill y Stan-alzó la vista-sería bueno tener una tarde solo los cuatro, como antes-

Richie solo asintió apagando el cigarrillo, le parecía una increíble idea.

Eddie volvió a acomodarse como estaba hasta hace poco y sonrió, podía jactarse de saber que Richie hablaba en voz alta cuando estaba solo o nervioso pero sin duda él lo conocía como la palma de su mano, después de todo, _conocía todos sus secretos._


End file.
